Pokemon: A Girl's Journey Book Two
by Addy36
Summary: Caroline and Judy travel to Radio City to continue their journey to become a Pokemon Master and a top coordinator.


Chapter One

Next Stop the Pokemon League

"Caroline we're going to miss the bus!"Judy called to her sister as they ran to the bus stop that would take them to Radio city for Caroline's next gym battle.

"Coming Judy!"Caroline called and ran faster to catch up with Judy.

"Man that was close too close for me,"said Caroline as they sat on the seats of the bus that would take them to Radio city.

"Hey Judy look at this,"said Caroline. Caroline was looking a a magazine with a photo of a Pokemon contest on the front.

"WOW!"exclaimed Judy with big eyes. Judy loved Pokemon contests a lot. She saw that the Pokemon contest was going to be in Radio city! "Caroline can I enter please please please!" Judy asked Caroline

with longing in her voice.

"Why not? You should enter," said Caroline knowing that Judy would not rest until she had won that contest.

"YEA YEA YEA"Judy started a chant and Caroline was happy that her sister could have fun with her Pokemon in a way that let her be a star on stage.

"Judy come on, I you know that you can win it but please ,stop yelling"said Caroline hoping that her sister would stop yelling before her ears got blasted to the ends of the earth.

"But why? I am so happy to get to be in the contest!"Judy said but stopped yelling and started thinking, what Pokemon should she use in the contest? And then it came to her! An Evee!

"Hey Caroline, the Pokemon center is right up the street. Come on!" called Judy as she ran to the Pokemon center that was right in front of her.

"Ok Judy I am here," panted Caroline after she had run all the way to the Pokemon center after Judy.

"Good come on, you need to register for the Pokemon league and I need to register for the contest," said Judy as she ran inside and left Caroline in her dust.

"Can she ever slow down?"asked Caroline to herself. She opened the door and saw Judy at the front desk and went over to register for the Pokemon league.

"Nurse Joy this is my sister Caroline. She needs to register for the Pokemon league." Judy explained to Nurse Joy.

"Ok please give me your pokedex to scan and I can register you,"said Nurse Joy.

"Ok,"said Caroline pulling a phone like thing from her bag and gave it to Nurse Joy.

"Ok thank you, I will be right back,"said Nurse Joy and went through a door behind the desk.

"So Judy did you register?" asked Caroline as she got two waters from the vending machine next to her.

"No, not yet. Thanks for the drink Caroline," said Judy as she had a sip of her water and saw a tv that was up on the wall behind the desk.

"The last top coordinator is said to be at the Radio city contest in two days. The last top coordinator is the one who beat May, the top coordinator before him. His name is Mike so all of you who are entering look out!" said the guy on the tv.

Caroline looked at Judy and saw that her face was pale!

"You ok Judy?" asked Caroline concerned. That was the first time she had seen her look like that.

"Yea, but a top coordinator at my first contest. I don't know if I am ready for that at all!" said Judy and she was scared to admit it but she did not think she was going to make it past the first round!

"You can do it! Come on, where is that confidence you had on the bus?" Caroline asked "Come on one top coordinator and you want to call it quits?" Caroline knew that Judy would never give up no matter what.

"Caroline this is Mike your speaking of,he is the best coordinator in the world . The ribbon cup shows that!"said Judy as she looked up at the tv now it had a flash back of the grand festival that Mike won the title top coordinator at one year ago.

"The ribbon what?"asked Caroline as she watched the tv with Judy.

"The ribbon cup. It's the trophy that the top coordinator gets if they win the grand festival."said Judy as the tv was playing the part where he got the ribbon cup. "Look on tv, thats it!"exclaimed Judy.

"That's the ribbon cup! It's huge!"Caroline said as the ribbon cup was lifted up in the air by Mike on tv.

"Cancy cancy."said a Pokemon behind the desk it had Caroline's pokedex with it and it gave the pokedex to Caroline. It had a note with it:

"Dear Caroline,

You are all registered for the Pokemon

league. Have fun and work hard for badges!"

-Nurse Joy

"Ok! I need to go get something to eat, are you hungry Judy?" asked Caroline as her tummy growled.

"No thanks Caroline, I've got some stuff to do,bye!"called Judy as she ran out the door .

"She is always in a rush,"Caroline giggled as she left for the cafe.

Chapter Two

Time for Some Pokemon Catching

"Hmmmmm, where to go first?" Judy said to herself as she saw a dress shop and the woods."Should I go get a dress for the contest, or go get an Eevee?"Judy wondered. Then she saw an Eevee in the woods! "Evee first!"she yelled as she ran to catch up with it.

"Ok Pikachu COME OUT AND HELP!"she yelled and tossed her Pikachu's pokeball out. Then the Evee saw them and used Shadow Ball.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball, "yelled Judy. Pikachu charged up and made an Electric ball on its tail and used its tail to toss the ball at Evee. The Electro Ball hit its mark and Evee got tossed back into a tree.

"Ok go pokeball!"yelled Judy and she tossed a fresh pokeball at the Evee. The Evee went in it. The pokeball wiggled and wiggled, the light on the ball was flashing red, and then it was still. She had caught an Evee!

"YES YES YES I GOT AN EEVEE!"she yelled and Pikachu was happy too.

"Pika pika!"said Pikachu as they left the woods.

"Ok now where? I think it's time for a nice contest outfit now,"Judy said to herself as she walked down the street in the heart of Radio City. She walked for a long time and she saw a fancy clothing

store.

"Now that is where I need to go!"Judy exclaimed as she ran over to it and looked in the window. The window was full of dresses and suits of all styles!

"Now this is the place to get my outfit for the contest!"Judy said as she went inside and looked around the place and then she saw it! A pretty red dress with red heals,a necklace with a red heart on it, and a headband with a rose on it!

That one!"Judy said and she pulled it from the rack and went to the dressing rooms to try it on.

"Nice it fits perfectly! And it is so light to the touch!" Judy said as she looked in the mirror the red dress went nicely with Judy's light brown hair.

"This one please."Judy said to the cashier at the checkout line she could not wait to get back to the Pokemon center for Nurse Joy to look at her Eevee.

"Ok that will be $25."said the cashier as he handed Judy her dress.

"Ok"said Judy as she handed him a $20 and a $5 as she left the shop and started to run to the Pokemon center

"Thanks!"the cashier called after her and started helping the next person in line.

Chapter three

show and tell Judy's way

"Nurse Joy!"Judy called as she walked in to the Pokemon,center and got Eevee's pokeball out of her bag.

"Yes Judy."asked Nurse Joy as she walked to the front desk,and sat down on her chair and looked at Judy

"Can you look at my Pokemon please?"Judy asked Nurse Joy after she had given a boy's pokeball back to him.

"Yes,no problem Judy."Nurse Joy said and Judy handed her the pokeballs that she wanted to get looked at.

"Ok,I will be in room 238. Can you bring them up later?"Judy asked as Nurse Joy started to the back room.

"Ok,I will bring them up later for you."said Nurse Joy as she left. Caroline came in with a bag with to-go boxes in it with-

" Chinese food! My favorite!"Judy with a big grin on her face as she smelled the great smell of lo mane

and rice.

"I know that you would want this"Caroline said as she watched Judy run upstairs with the bag of food in her hand.

"Thanks for the food Caroline!"Judy called as she ran upstairs and into the room that they were staying in.

"Caroline you are the best!"Judy exclaimed as she ate the Chinese food with Caroline at the table in their room.

"Your welcome Judy. Hey Nurse Joy said you have a Eevee now."said Caroline as Judy got up and went to the bag that she brought home and got the dress out.

"Yea,do you like my contest outfit?"Judy asked Caroline as she showed the dress to Caroline.

"Wow!"Caroline said as she saw the dress that Judy had got.

"Thanks Caroline."Judy said happily. Then someone knocked on the door of there room.

"Hi Nurse Joy,come on in."said Judy as she opened the door for Nurse Joy.

"Thanks Judy."Nurse Joy said as she came in with a box in her arms.

"Hear are your pokeballs Judy."Nurse Joy said and handed the box to Judy.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!"Judy said as she looked in the box and saw her pokeballs in it.

"Need any thing?"Nurse Joy asked as she started out.

"Oh,yes Nurse Joy. Can you register me for the Pokemon contest?"Judy asked as Nurse Joy was at the door

"Yea,come with me Judy."Nurse Joy said and left with Judy behind her.

Chapter Four

A Super Secret

"Ok Judy, fill this paper out for a contest pass,and then I can register you for the contest."Nurse Joy said as she gave a paper to Judy to fill out.

"Ok."Judy said as she started to write on the paper. After she was done she gave it to Nurse Joy.

"Ok,you will need to get the pass refilled on your next birthday. But here is your pass,ball Capsule,and your ball capsule seals.."said Nurse Joy as she gave Judy a bag with all of her contest stuff in it.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!"Judy said excitedly. And thinking what to do now that the contest was so soon?

"You put the ball capsule on the pokeball like this and put the seal on in the middle of it."said Nurse Joy as she opened the ball capsule put a pokeball in it and put a seal on it.

"Great I'm ready for the contest!"said Judy as she started to leave at a run to go and show Caroline her new stuff.

"Bye Judy!"Nurse Joy called after her

Meanwhile Caroline was thinking of something that she had been keeping a secret a long time

"Should I tell her or not? Man this is so hard to keep inside me! I want to tell her,but that could put her in danger to!"Caroline had a power that she knew that someone wanted badly. It was the power to communicate with Pokemon. And Team Psychic Scientists wanted her to use that power for something that she did not know.

"Hey Caroline I'm back!"Judy called from the other room as she came in the door

"Hey Judy I have something to tell you."Caroline said making up her mind she was going to tell Judy that she had the power to communicate with Pokemon.

"Yea what is it?"asked Judy as she sat down on the chair looking at Caroline.

"I have the power to communicate with Pokemon!"Caroline blurted out a little louder then she meant too.

"So do I!"Judy exclaimed as she jumped up surprised.

"Oh no we are both going to be in danger!"Caroline said and she told Judy about Team Psychic and what she knew of their plans

"Wow and I was thinking I had been keeping it a secret for a long time!"Judy said after Caroline told her that she had been keeping the secret for years.

"Yea but you never saw Team Psychic and what they can do Judy."said Caroline as she got up.

"But come on time for a gym battle!"Caroline said excitedly as she got up from her chair and went out the door.

Chapter Five

The Gym Leader

"Ok we're here!"said Judy as they came to the Pokemon gym in the heart of Radio city.

"Ok time to get my second badge!"Caroline said and opened the door to the gym.

"Are you my next Challenger?"the gym leader asked.

"Yes I am your next challenger. My name is Caroline from Pokemon city."said Caroline as she stepped on to the arena.

"My name is Jackson the Radio city gym leader. If you can beat me you will win the fire badge."

"Ok let's battle Jackson!" Caroline said and got her pokeball ready.

"This will be a two on two battle and will end after one side's Pokemon are all out! Let the battle begin!"the referee called.

"Ok Infernape I chose you!"Jackson yelled as he threw his pokeball out.

"Than Golduck I chose you!" yelled Caroline as she threw her pokeball out.

"Infernape flamethrower on Golduck!"Jackson yelled and Infernape made a blast of fire right at Golduck! Nothing happened to Golduck at all.

"Golduck use hydro pump on Infernape!"Caroline yelled and Golduck launched a huge volume of water at Infernape. Infernape was thrown back from the blast of water.

"Infernap is unable to battle so the first round goes to Caroline!"the referee called.

"Thanks Infernape you were great now return,"said Jackson and lifts his pokeball and returns Infernape back in to it.

"Ok than Pignite I chose you!"yelled Jackson and threw his next pokeball out.

"Golduck use hydro pump on Pignite!"Caroline yelled and Golduck launched a huge volume of water at Pignite. Pignite was thrown back from the blast of water.

"Pignite use roar on Golduck!"Jackson yelled and Pignite made a loud roaring sound and knocked over Golduck.

"Golduck use aqua jet on Pignite, "Caroline yelled and Golduck made a stream of water and rode it and crashed in to Pignite.

"Pignite is unable to battle so the winner is Caroline!"the referee called and then …...

"GIVE ME A C, A,R,O,L,I,N,E YOU RULE Caroline!"Judy yelled as she ran to Caroline and gave her a high five.

"Nice job Caroline you have won the fire badge congrats on your win,"said Jackson and gave her a red glass flame shaped badge - the fire badge.

"Yes the fire badge is mine!"Caroline cheered and put it with the Pokemon badge from Red Mt gym.

"Good job Caroline now soon I'll have a contest ribbon!"said Judy excitedly and then they said bye to Jackson and left the gym.

Chapter Six

The Top Coordinator Mike

"Morning Judy! Did you sleep well?"asked Caroline as Judy came out of her bedroom.

"yea I got some great sleep."said Judy as she sat down at the small table in there room to have breakfast.

"Good you have a big day today."said Caroline as she sat down with Judy and got toast and cereal for them.

"Thanks Caroline. I am so excited for the contest today!"Judy said as she ate after she finished her breakfast,she got up and said that she was going to go do some training for the contest.

"Wait Judy I have something for you."said Caroline and she got a small bag with rocks in it,but not any rocks they were evolution stones!

"Thank you thank you thank you Caroline! Now I can evolve my Eevee!"Judy exclaimed and picked up the bag and ran outside.

"Ok Eevee come on out!"Judy yelled and threw her pokeball in the air.

"Ok Eevee you can decide on want to evolve in to."Judy said and put the evolution stones in a line on the grass.

"The ice stone will make you a Glaceon,the fire stone will make you a Flareon,the thunder stone will make you a Jolteon,the psychic stone will make you a Espeon,the dark stone will make you a Umbreon, the water stone will make you a Vaporeon,and the leaf stone will make you a Leafeon. So you can pick what do you want to be?" asked Judy. She waited as her Eevee looked a the stones and then Judy sensed what her Eevee was going to pick.

"You can be whatever you want,you can decide on what you are," said Judy as her Eevee touched the psychic stone and it started to glow white and grow bigger and bigger.

"Espeon!"said Espeon and it leaped right over Judy!

"Good job Espeon!"Judy said and gave her Espeon a big hug.

"Ok use psybeam!"Judy yelled and Espeon made a multicolored beam from the gem on it's forehead.

"Nice one Judy!"Caroline called. She was coming to see what Judy had evolved her Eevee in to.

"So an Espeon nice choice Judy."

"Thanks Caroline! Now I am ready for the contest!"said Judy excitedly.

"Espeon let's go!"Judy called and Espeon ran after her.

"Espeon!"Espeon said as they all ran to the contest hall down town.

"We're here Caroline!"said Judy in awe of the biggest building she had ever seen!

"Wow that's big, super big!"Caroline said looking up at it in as much awe as Judy.

"It's my turn to take the stage."Judy said, confidant on her Pokemon's ability's and opened the door.

There was a huge crowed and lots of coordinaters waiting to go back stage just like Judy.

"Let's do this Pikachu"Judy said as she put her Pikachu's pokeball in the ball capsule just like Nurse Joy showed her and then she put a thunderbolt seal on it.

Judy was siting in the waiting room for the contest when a man came in.

"Ok for all of you new coordinators here is the way you will know that it is your turn. I will be coming in and calling one of your names one by one,and you will go out this door and to your right on to the stage. You got it?"

"Yep we got it!"everyone called back.

"Good do your best to win and the first coordinator to go on stage is Jack. Jack come on please."And a boy got up and left the room with the man. As they left four TV's came on in the middle of the room.

"Wow we got a full house tonight!"said someone in the room as Jack came on the stage and started his performance and Judy was thinking that this guy was good,at the end of his performance he used ice beam and made a tower in the middle of the stage!

"Wow he is good!"Judy exclaimed and then the man came back.

"Mel please come on stage."and he left and a girl got up and left too. She was good too and at the end she used flamethrower and made a fire ring and her Chimchar jumped right through it!

"Oh I hope my plane comes out as good as the others!"Judy said hopefully and the man came back.

"Judy please come out."and he left and Judy left hoping that she would go to the next round.

"Ok Pikachu stage time!"Judy yelled and threw her pokeball and it let out Pikachu and a shower of lightning bolts too.

"Ok use attract and then use light screen right after!"Judy called to Pikachu and it made a lot of hearts and made a green screen around it. The harts bounced off of it making lots of flashy lights. After one minute she stopped that performance and started a new one.

"Good now use double team and then use thunderbolt to make an arch!"Judy yelled and Pikachu copied itself. All of the Pikachus made lightning bolts and the lightning bolts collided and made an electric dome. She let that one stay for one minute too and then she stopped that one and started her ending performance.

"Nice now use dig straight down and then use electro ball and thunder!"Judy yelled and Pikachu dug down and made a ball of electrical energy. It launched out of the hole and made a string of lightning and that pushed up the ball of electrical energy and made a great light show.

"Yes it worked!"Judy whispered to Pikachu with her power to communicate with Pokemon that she was not afraid to use any more.

"Pika Pikachu!"Pikachu cheered and they bowed and left the stage.

When they got back to the waiting room Judy was exhausted. She sat down and hoped that this would not be as hard next time,but she knew that it would only get harder from here. A half hour later the scores where in. They told who was going to the next round. Judy was not in it by a half point and she got up sadly and left to find Caroline. But she knew one thing, she would be back and win,she was positive of that.

Chapter Five

Confrontation with Team PS

"Caroline where are you?"Judy called outside the contest hall. She turned a corner and saw Caroline surrounded by five people in black with a white PS in a cross on the back of their shirts.

"Caroline!"Judy yelled she knew that must be Team Psychic Scientists!

"Get the girl she has it too!"said the captain of the group that was surrounding Caroline.

"Oh no you don't! Go Espeon use giga impact on Team Psychic Scientists!"Judy yelled and threw her pokeball and Espeon charged with a blue light surrounding it.

"Look out!" All of Team Psychic Scientists scattered and Judy ran to Caroline.

"Are you ok?" Judy asked.

"Espeon cover me!" Judy called over to Espeon.

"Yea I'm fine,do you have a plan?" Caroline asked as she got her pokeball.

"Go Emolga use thunder shock and help Espeon!"Caroline yelled and threw her pokeball and Emolga made a shower of electricity.

"Yea use your Starapter and I will use my Swanna and we can fly off, "said Judy as she and Caroline returned their Pokemon.

"Good idea Judy. Starapter come on out!" Caroline yelled and threw her pokeball out.

"Ok Swanna come on out and help us out!"Judy yelled at the same time as Caroline and threw her pokeball out. They jumped on their Pokemon and they flew off.

"Now where to Caroline?" Judy yelled as they flew over the woods. Caroline looked around saw a lake.

"Right there by that lake!"Caroline yelled back and started down on her Pokemon.

"Ok right behind you!"Judy called back and started down too.

THE END

Part three coming as soon as I can make it!


End file.
